Team building at the pool side
by babri
Summary: Jack is still struggling with his feelings toward Sue and he knows that competition could easily come up. How will he cope with an even more challenging setting? Will he keep his cool or stirring still waters will prompt unexpected reactions?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hi everyone, sorry for the very very long pause, but my life got exceptionally busy all of a sudden. But here I am back for the second episode I promised you all. You don't really need to read "Team building on ice" before, but it could be useful because there will be some little references to that previous episode. I just hope the wait will be worth. Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

* * *

At 6:30 AM D made the whole team cell phones buzz. Few words were used.

"Hi everyone, meet you at 7:30 at our Slappy's with swimming equipment. Do not have a huge breakfast. D"

Most of the team were waken up with that annoying sound and grumbling they scanned the message quite quickly: Lucy got immediately up trying to decide with swimming suit choose for the occasion, Tara turned over and tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep, Myles started to wonder whether the following day would present them any possible activity with water in gas form, since after solid and liquid that was the last to try. Bobby smirked, entertaining the thought of an early Slappy's breakfast, but discarded quickly the idea knowing the possible cashes with aquatic activities.

Jack stopped in his track to read D's message, being on his way to the park where Sue used to bring Levi for his morning walk. Jack was again trying to use his casual encounter technique to cross Sue's way, or at least to catch a glimpse of her figure. He was still pretty shocked about all the feelings and the thoughts madly running about his head; he felt no longer the perfectly calm guy, always in check, always totally aware of the world, both outside and inside. He felt no more the capable and focused sniper, able to wait for hours on end, able to blank out every other thought in order to concentrate on his aim.

'I just need to run a little bit to clear my mind. But why am I going there? I know there's a fat chance I'll meet her and then? What am I doing? Well, I know I'm not saying a single word about what I was thinking yesterday on the ice, that's for sure. I'd love for her to say something, but I do know her, she's so private and shy about these things, she could even feel embarrassed about my behavior. I am well aware I was not my usual self and I suspect all the other took notice of that small detail, too. What if she did, too? And what if she didn't? how am I supposed to behave? My reputation did me a lot of good now! I just feel so clueless about the next step, I don't even know whether I want to move forward and take a chance or step backward and keep our precious friendship on a safe level. What wouldn't I give to be able to look inside her mind for a fleeting moment! It would make things so much easier for me, and for her, too. I'd know what she wants me to do, what she feels comfortable with, what she wants me to be for her, a partner on the job, a friend, a very good friend, a special one, or something more. And I'd also like to know what she thinks about Bobby and his words and all of those weird acts, it was like he was wooing her.'

While his mind was running free, also his feet had reached quite the speed, so no longer after turning his thoughts toward Bobby he caught a movement at the end of the lawn.

Sue was throwing a stick to Levi when she felt her Blackberry vibrate and pulled it out to read the short text.

Her movement caused Jack's mind to focus on the message she was obviously reading and stop short in his tracks.

'Swimming equipment. Swimming equipment. What? Swimming equipment? As in Swimming suits? Am I going to see Sue in a swimming suit? Wasn't enough of a torture yesterday? Demetrius, man, you sure know how to drive me to my wits' end. How am I supposed to survive this day down? They all know, they all will see, will she see it too? I cannot let it happen, I cannot make her uncomfortable around me, what if she considers me just a friend? We are close, I'd say, but maybe it's just the way she is, she is friendly even with Myles! Oh God, how can I know? I just can't stand Lucy's inquisition, what if paired with Bobby's curiosity? And what if he starts ogling her? Let's hope the water will be cold enough to cool my head off.'

Not far away similar thoughts were running wild inside Sue's mind.

'Swimming equipment? Wasn't enough that they all saw me in my ice skating dress yesterday? I'm not really a big fan of showing off. Maybe Lucy will be happy about it and her presence paired with her wit will be enough to shed the attention from me. And, I really wonder, what could be doing today? Will it be another team building activity? I know that yesterday passes as something like that, since most of the team did not know how to ice skate so it could be used for bonding, but what about swimming? I am pretty sure we all know how to swim, of course we do, don't we? Myles has a family house somewhere near the water, I don't remember if it's a lake or the ocean, Bobby can, Jack surely has to know, just like Lucy; I'm not sure about Tara and Demetrius, but I find hard to believe that he would want to start learning such a thing today. So? Well, time is fleeting, I got to move, otherwise I'll be late and I'm sure Lucy will want to inspect my choice of clothes, or better the lack of them. At least I have a really small selection to choose my outfit from.'

"Levi, boy, come on, we gotta go, I think you'll keep company to Charlie today, alright with you? I'm sure he will let you have some treats and maybe you can wrung Troy to hand you something too. Now, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thank you for your kind words, I am so glad that someone took some time to leave a few words for me. I know my submission is hugely less steady and quick, but real life is making me crazy and I can't really do any better. So I ask you again for your forgiveness and for your patience. I hope you will enjoy this story of mine a little bit slower. But if you can keep the reviews coming, they really make me want to work faster. Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – sign – "dialogue"

* * *

Sue had just stepped through the door back in their apartment when tornado Lucy came barreling toward her flying her hands.

"Slow down, I cannot understand what are you signing. Please. Slow down and repeat."

"Sorry, I wasn't signing, I'm just so excited for today's activity!"

"Luce, do you know something I don't? 'cause in that case it would be really kind of you to let me in."

"No, I don't know anything more than you, I was simply asked by D if I knew about our ... you know ...time. he was worried about being a problem for one of us girls being in a swimsuit or entering the water. But I'm okay, you are, too, aren't you? And Tara should be okay since it was, what, ten days ago, I believe."

Nodding, Sue was still speechless with all the news coming at her.

"**You right, you know all, you smart**."

"So, have you decided what are you wearing?"

"Well, I don't think I have such a wide choice, however I was going for a one piece for sure."

"Of course, but which one? You are not going for that dark, extremely covering fitness swimsuit, right? Because, I'm telling you girl, you are not going to get out of here with that awful thing in your bag, nor on you. I think I'd love to see you in that colored striped swimsuit..."

"Luce, calm down, okay, I'll just let you choose my outfit, almost as always. I know I should be grateful that you're being sensible enough to let we wear a one piece, so the choice is completely up to you. I'm in your hands, alright?"

"**You smart girl**. Now we are talking sense, however my mind is already made up: you've got that competition swimsuit, the one with the black background and those wavy stripes in deep pink, dark violet, light sea green and emerald. That one is simply perfect, because it's elegant and colorful, just like you."

"Don't you think the back is too… how can I say… minimal? I'm not sure having so much of my back exposed is the best idea."

"Sue, listen to me, it's perfect, okay? **P-E-R-F-E-C-T**, absolutely perfect, believe me. It's not too showy, and after yesterday you can rightly show off without any worry. Besides, I'm wearing my very cheerful lime and dark orange swimsuit, so you can't let me catching all the eyes all alone, right? Come on, now, we need to hurry, since I suppose we have to drop off Levi with Charlie, don't we?"

"Yes, sure, let's go!"

Bobby was chewing the last bit of his unusual frugal breakfast when he met Jack's eyes wandering inside the place.

"Sparky, morning! Are you alright, Buddy?"

"Hi, Crash, yeah, you okay?"

"Of course I am, I have no idea what we are going to do today, but the simple fact that the required clothing will be swimming equipment can't lead to something shorter than pleasant, right?"

"Mmh mmh."

"Wow, even not a monosyllable, man, what's wrong with you? You didn't sleep well after yesterday, did you? I slept like a baby, only sweet dreams for me." Bobby was smiling, showing his world wide famous dimples; he was quite aware of the dangerous teasing that could set Jack on fire every moment, but, well, wasn't that the final purpose?

"No, I slept well, too, but, I don't know, maybe you're right, I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well after they stole my identity for a while, I can't put my finger on, but I still feel kind of in a stew, nervous. I hope to be able to relax and enjoy this activity. Isn't D becoming quite the mystery man?"

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm really enjoying this side of him, I just hope he could show us more of it."

'Yeah, Sparky, say all you what, you're far from simply tired, and I'm quite sure it has nothing to do with your credit cards. I think a blonde someone with fewer and fewer clothes on is more likely the responsible of your being in a stew. You yourself said she was a great cook, I hope that sooner than later one of you decides to acknowledge this attraction and shows the guts to do something about it, before you both go stir crazy. I still don't know what are you waiting for, don't you see anybody could just notice her and try to sweep her off her feet? Hell, if we weren't such good friends, man, you would be in trouble, 'cause I'm quite the competition, you know? Turtle Jack, come on, get out and get your girl before it's too late!'

Jack was saved from getting deeper in that conversation by D knocking on the window to catch their attention.

When they came out everybody was there: Tara was still killing her engine, but she was there almost on time.

Jack could not resist to catch a glimpse of Sue: she was softly chatting with Lucy, but she seemed quite shy, while the rotor was bubbly. He could not hear their words, but he could see that Lucy appeared excited while Sue was smiling but more subdued.

'Is there anything wrong? Maybe it's just that she hasn't got Levi with her today. She misses him a lot where he's not by her side, something like I am where she is not with me. Oh man, this is getting worse and worse. What am I going to do? Keep your cool, Hudson, today you have to be your usual self, no more embarrassing moments, alright?'

D called their attention. "Good morning everybody. I'm sure you are wondering about today's plans: well, I asked for another team building activity, being it refreshing our first aid skills, specifically about water emergency. I thought it could be more fun than the usual wounds, burns, fractures, you know, playing lifeguard."

"Hey guys, that's my field, well it was my first field of study when I was fifteen, but I could use a brush up. So, is mouth to mouth involved? 'cause in that case I am hoping for mixed couples, I'm not doing it with Myles, no offence, but, man, you gotta admit it'd be better with one of the girls!"

Everybody laughed at that, well, Jack a little forcedly, but quickly all the team members got on a car a followed Demetrius.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Oh thank you so much, my oh so dear reviewers! Thank you for your precious words and your understanding and encouragement! I've got something up my sleeve, I just hope you will be patient enough to let me write all these mad ideas I've got running around my head. I'm sure you will enjoy the little torture I'm putting Jack through, he had three seasons to make his move, now he has to wait and become aware of the precious woman he has got under his very nose before he can be happy. But he doesn't seem to suffer that much, he still got Sue around him, so ;) Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

When the whole team reached the place where Demetrius stopped, they saw it was his boys' school.

"Okay guys, we're here! I know you recognize this place and there's a reason we are here. We had nothing to pay and that's what made the powers that be agree with this little project of mine. Here's the deal: they had to make some small repairs to some parts of the main swimming pool, but they had to wait for some inspector to validate the place before letting the students use it again, so in the meanwhile we adults got the chance to access freely. Besides, their P.E. teacher told me he needed some hours in training about first aid in water settings to upgrade his c. v, so free coach too. "

"Well, D, you scored, big time!"

"Yeah Bobby, I totally agree with you. Now, let's get inside the building, there we will meet Leonard and he will take us where we can change. Ladies first!" Demetrius slightly bowed to invite the girls to enter the building.

Lucy and Tara were walking with a cheerful spring in their step, Sue trailing behind them with a much more composed demeanor, when she almost bumped in their backs. Tara and Lucy had stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted a smiling, very handsome, very well built man. His green eyes and blond hair were enough to make the girls instantly smiling and giggling.

"D, don't tell me we're going to deal the whole day with that jock, please?" Bobby whispered to the other men.

"Hello Leonard, let me make the introductions: these charming ladies are Tara, Lucy and Sue; and here you see Bobby, Jack and Myles. Guys, this is Leonard, our coach for the day."

Leonard shook hands with everybody, his grip strong and safe, eliciting another round of giggling from Lucy and Tara.

"Welcome everybody! It's so nice to meet you all. I was really looking forward to today's activity, but now that I've met you I can honestly say it will be my pleasure. So, if you want to follow me, I'll show you where you can go change and get ready for our activity." While he was talking Leonard kept pointing to the direction he was to move toward, thus turning his head and hiding his lips from Sue.

"Leonard, just one minute. You remember I told you there was going to be someone you had to pay attention when speaking to, right? Well, that's our Sue. You have to look toward her or at least make sure she can see you lips, since she will be lip reading you, alright? And when practicing some situations, keep in mind that she is deaf, so any call will be useless."

"It would literally fall on deaf ears, so if you could come up with another kind of signal for me it would be appreciated. **Me sign**, I can sign, too, so I'm used to pay attention to gestures."

Sue was quick to follow Demetrius' start and, as usual, she tried to diffuse any possible embarrassment with a joke, letting people know she had no problem with her deafness, but at the same time trying to make sure they knew how to move about her.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to pay more attention, I knew, since D told me, that someone had problems with their hearing, I kind of forgot, well, I thought I would have met someone older with some hearing aids, but surely this is as unexpected as nice a surprise. Please, come with me."

"Sure this week will do wonders for Sue's ego, two days and two men ready to make any and every wish of hers their command."

Bobby slapped in a friendly way Jack's and Myles shoulders, making them step forward, but the light push was almost enough to make Jack stumble: he was totally absorbed in the observation of the interaction between Sue, his Sue, and this ... yeah Bobby was right, jock, what was his name again? Leonard.

_I just hope he doesn't hit on her too hard for the whole day, I mean let her breathe, give her some space, now you don't really need to focus uniquely on Sue to make up for your carelessness at the beginning. Oh, about that, way to go, pal, you really score! Okay, she is beautiful, she is so nice to look at, but be careful and don't drown her in your drool, man. _

"Sparky, hello? I know you would like to follow the girls, but you don't really want to change with them, do you? If you just are quick, you'll see them as soon as they come out, don't worry, it won't take them so long, you won't miss them this much?"

Bobby was again the one to start Jack from his reverie: he was so intent in his internal rambling that he was following the girls and Leonard heading for the room where they would change.

Demetrius had stopped Myles and Bobby to let them inside the room for them to change and Bobby caught Jack just in time before he went too far making his mistake apparent.

"Are you okay, Jack? You seem a bit off, well, I'd say from yesterday when we got to the ice rink, because when we were at the office you seemed alright, but now I have to wonder where your mind is. Sorry, I think I know where it is, but I have to tell you, buddy, it shouldn't be in that room. Shape back up, you're becoming too obvious."

Jack had no strength to deny Bobby's words; he simply nodded and moved to change into his swim trunks in silence.

Bobby shared a glance with Demetrius and Myles, half worried and half amused.

A handful of minutes later everybody was outside again, at the swimming pool side.

The girls were in their colourful competition swimsuits, Lucy in a quite revealing lime and dark orange one, Sue in her wavy striped deep pink, dark violet, light sea green and emerald on black background, Tara in a geometrical midnight blue and medium violet red piece.

The boys were all in quite simple and monochromatic swim trunks: Jack in deep forest green, Myles, of course, in royal blue, Bobby in firebrick and Demetrius in dark olive green.

Leonard was predictably in a red guard male water short, that was really short comparing with the other guys' swimwear. However he looked really at ease.

_Sure of yourself, uh? I hope when you__'__re done prancing and preening in front of the girls that you just remember we__'__re here to learn something, well, something more that how to flash the girls flexing all the muscles you can show without making it too evident. God, I really need to get a grip on myself, I can__'__t spend the whole day dissecting every move he makes, I should try to enjoy our day off from catching the bad guys. Well, it would be easier if I__'__m not paired with Myles, I can see what Bobby was complaining about._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N –Hi everyone! Sorry to need so long between new chapters. However, my dear Zoja, I know it must be hard for Jack to look at Sue last time in a beautiful ice skating suit and now in a colorful swim suit, but I really think he needs a boost and I really hope this will work, because he will need his focus in the next story, so he should become aware of his feelings before then. In the meanwhile the show should be not so bad. Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

* * *

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, ready to start? Well, let's jump in that swimming pool, just to start moving in the water, alright? It's not really deep, so don't dive."

Lucy and Tara aimed for the ladder, while the others, included Sue, simply sat on the side and slid into the water.

Myles hissed, making the other guys silently laughing; Sue, however, being her usual hyper observant self, noticed the rapid movement of Jack and Bobby's shoulders.

She reached out to tap on one of them when suddenly she thought about them being in swimsuits, therefore naked over their belt. She could not avoid it, her hand was already in the air, so she chose the lesser evil: Bobby. Her touch startled him and that caught Jack's eye.

Trying to be discrete, since they were both staring at her, she opted to sign:"**What happen?**"

Jack could not let this chance pass, so he used his still improving signing skills: "**M-Y-L-E-S cold water**", adding his signature rolling of the eyes for good measure.

Sue could do nothing to suppress a shy smile. Jack could do nothing to make himself stop gazing at his blonde colleague, her smile and her eyes had such a powerful pull on him he was not sure he could do anything different from what he was doing at that moment. Sue felt Jack's dark chocolate eyes on her and immediately felt the urgent need to break their eye contact. She reached for the band on her wrist and quickly went under the water to soak her hair. She came up for a quick breath and then she went under again. Jack was there, patiently waiting for his mermaid to come out. And a mermaid came out. Her face cautiously emerged, letting her hair to show its entire length before reaching behind her head to collect and form a ponytail.

Even if Sue had started to comb her hair with a shell, Jack's thoughts could not have been more obvious. Bobby was the one who again came to the rescue and shook his friend awake from his daydreaming.

"And she can sing, too, but don't drown, I don't want to be the one doing mouth to mouth to you, but I'm pretty sure Leonard is not your first choice either, right, Sparky?"

The deep red shade that colored Jack's face was answer enough for Bobby, who moved to help the other ladies in the water, one way or another, since they were still taking their sweet time getting used to the temperature of the water.

"Alright, before starting with the rescue techniques I thought we could swim some to warm up and at the same time to test your water skills. So we'll do some simple exercises. But first I would like to see you swimming. Ladies first, of course, so get ready and reach the side of the pool on my right. When I whistle, well, er, right, well I lower my hand start swimming." Leonard slapped his forehead and gave Sue a brilliant smile to apologize for his lousy memory. However, Sue just nodded her head to confirm she had caught everything necessary.

"Are we going to race each other? And D, would you allow to place some friendly bet? Just to spice up a bit this thing, you know." Bobby was already getting comfortable on the long side of the pool to enjoy the show of the girls swimming in their little competition, having even chosen the one in his head that was going to win.

Myles and Jack moved toward the tall Aussie, while Demetrius confirm that Sue and indeed got the message and was going to wait for Leonard's hand to signal the start of the 'race'. Then D moved also near the other guys, being the boss meaning he was the one getting to set the rules.

"Okay, then what are we playing for? Lunch, paperwork? I refuse to play with vile money, besides, it's quite illegal, so what are the stakes? And how do we play? Just a name or the complete classification?"

"If I may speak my mind, I have to admit that I was thinking that lunch, or better, early dinner, since I suppose we are not eating too much if also in the afternoon we are going to get in the water, could be on the worst couple at rescue techniques, so any physical advantage could be balanced by the importance of the things we are going to learn today, right? So, just to start we could play for the coffee of the break, at least the one I hope we will have before midday, otherwise I fear who could be the one in charge of bringing me back to consciousness, because with the almost nonexistent breakfast I had this early morning I am likely to keel over."

"Well, Harvard, you surely have put quite some time and thought on this thing, so I agree with you; I am inclined toward the whole classification, 'cause just one name could be too easy and frustrate the whole bet thing."

"Alright Bobby, I surely hope that your over confidence just bring you to Crash your wallet, however, I'm game. Jack? Jack, you with us?"

Demetrius' words sparked again the interest about Special Agent Hudson. "Oh man, you could not possibly be again in your own world! Would you mind so much just pay a little, teeny, tiny bit of attention to us? The world is not spinning around one single person, even though you seemed to think yours does. Jack, are you okay?"

When Bobby waved a hand in front of Jack's eyes he finally focused his gaze on the men around him.

"Well, who wants to play, names out, the girls are ready to go!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Hello everybody! Ready to place your bet? Sorry to spoil this for you, my dear Zoja, but there is no plan about letting Jack have a heart attack, but this is just because it would break Sue's heart and she doesn't deserve it. And… well, I shouldn't really tell you now, but nobody is really going to truly save any other member of the team, the activity will go as smooth as it should go, since the thrill will be just enough as it is. That said I simply hope you will be curious enough to go on reading. AgentAussie, thank you for your appreciation. Everyone, enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

"I think it's pretty obvious: Sue, Lucy, Tara. For me there's really no doubt."

"Oh, Myles, I believe we all agree on the fact that Sue seems the easiest bet, but I'm not sure about second and third place; as team leader I feel like I should know, but I think I'm gonna wait till the start if it's alright with you guys."

"Sue, Tara, Lucy."

These were the only words that left Sparky's mouth, giving out his unsuspected attention to the conversation flowing around him but at the same time the need to keep himself at the border of the very same conversation.

"Well, I agree with Sparky." Bobby slapped his hand once again on his friend's shoulder, truly trying to gage his reaction, to see if it worked in order to make him come back to earth from the could nine he seemed to have taken residence on since the previous day.

Leonard was thoroughly explaining the routine he was going to have them do.

"Alright, let's start to say that the length you are going to swim is double the length of the pool, you go and then come back to the same point from where you started; you can either stop and restart swimming or making some turns underwater, this is completely your choice. We're going to do all the four common styles: freestyle or crawl stroke, breaststroke, backstroke and finally butterfly stroke. I suppose it would be better if we start and stop after every different crawl, just to let you breathe for a moment. What do you say? Are you up to this race, girls?"

Lucy waved Leonard to come down to speak in a low voice, not wanting to let the guys have any possible mockery material before time.

"I'm afraid that I'm not very able to swim butterfly style, I mean, the name is beautiful, but it's really hard to do, you know? I think, well, I'm pretty sure, I can't really make twice the length of this swimming pool, I've never been able to do more than three strokes at best, so I think I should pass on the last crawl, unless you need someone to practice some rescuing technique so soon. Is that your aim?"

Leonard could see that Luce was using all her feminine means of persuasion to escape the last crawl, so he decided to surrender after she used her famous eyelashes batting, having no intention to embarrass these people.

His gaze then travelled toward Tara and Sue, ready to give them the same way out.

"What about you, ladies? Are you going to brave the fourth round in the pool or you want to preserve some energy for the next activity?"

"I think I'll make my decision after the first three laps, if I can breathe maybe I can try, right?"

Tara was her usual positive self, ready to face any challenge, but not too daring.

"I think I'll give it a chance, but if I'm the only one I don't really see the point. Shall we start?"

Sue gave the answer the other two girls were ready to hear, while Leonard was now very curious about this particular girl.

In the meanwhile Jack's brain was flooded with thoughts of the very same object of Leonard's curiosity.

_Why even three words make me feel so drained? Well, genius, you know the answer: all of your strength is being employed in order not to constantly stare at Sue, which is quite the effort, especially today. I thought yesterday was tough, but, man, today I'm going stir crazy! I'm simply nuts! How did I manage to work three years at her side, training her, being partnered almost always with her? I can't really believe that Levy is the answer. We spent more than once some time together alone, reading paperwork, driving, eating, speaking, walking. Why do I suddenly feel this distance between us? Why do I feel like I would like to take her in my arms and never let go and ant the same time keep her at least at an arm's length? Or better, rather worse it might be, turning my back on her just to regain my ability to think and focus and… I never spent so much time mulling over something or someone for the matter. Being a sniper taught me to shut every single thought out of my mind to be able to focus on the aim and nothing more. But Sue is taking up every corner, and I can't help wishing she could be physically everywhere I am. Come on, Hudson, get a grip or you'll drown both in the pool and in your madness._

When Leonard pulled his arm down the girls started their race and D quickly made up his mind.

"I'll go with Myles, so we can divide the cost: Lucy and Tara."

"No one even considered that Sue is not going to win, did you notice? Do you think we could be overestimate that Sheila?"

"Koala boy, you know Thomas is a safe bet, but I am open to be surprised if the result is different. I think you underestimated the height of our rotor and her competitive spirit." Myles felt pretty confident in his assumptions, and he was enjoying the view comfortably ensconced at the pool side.

"Well, my egghead mate, I think you have underestimated the rivalry between girls and the stubbornness of our computer geek. I personally think that all the sugar that she constantly consumes could give her a boost powerful enough to leave our sweet rotor far behind. However, where would the fun be if we all placed the same bet, right?"


End file.
